voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Skran
|Biography Section?=Yes |Nation=Akarv |Race=Human |Ethnicity=Tarskovian |Born=April 16, 41 AE |Died= |Status=Alive |Description Section?=Yes |Gender=Female |Eyes=Brown |Hair=Dark Brown |Height=5'8" |Weight=163 lbs |Personal Section?=Yes |Occupation1=Special Agent |Years Active=64 - 95 AE |Political Party=Non-Political |Religion=Non-belief }} Emily Skran was an Akarvian special agent who served as a member of the Special Agents Network of Akarv throughout its existence, and was one of the nations top anti-infiltrators and markswomen. Unlike many agents of SANA she was relatively unknown to the public, unlike members such as Ulles Wolhol and Natalie Evans who would become recognized worldwide. Like many members of SANA Emily was recruited as a young adult due to her exceptional skills. For her part, she demonstrated an unmatched spatial awareness, able to detect even the slightest of audible indicators that someone was trying to sneak up on her. She also proved to be a master of thrown weapons, but never took to a bow and arrow. While not a founding member of the organization, Emily was one of the first few individuals to be recruited by SANA. While other SANA agents were sent around the world to gather information, most notable in nations such as Krolesk and Jados, Emily's skill set made her an ideal bodyguard. She spent most of her time in SANA escorting high priority targets during diplomatically trying times, or acting as backup to SANA's stealth expert Will Borst in domestic missions. When expeditions to the Midlands began in the late 60s Emily was one of the few members not to partake, as her superiors determined that her skill set was better suited at home than in an archaeological ruin. The same logic was used when the Nether War began and members of SANA were sent on missions to weaken the invading Netheric forces. This is not to say that Emily was frustrated with her role, she took pride in it. After the Nether Wars end SANA experienced a long period of inactivity due to the reasons it was founded no longer being relevant. While many members of the organization became neglected by the government Emily was not one of them. Due to her skills she remained in demand as a part of the Presidential security detail, making her one of the single most active members of SANA during the 80s. When the Monitor Invasion began in 94 AE she was not in the Citadel like most of her allies, but in the capital. Despite her anti-stealth training she was completely unprepared to deal with Akarvians secretly working for the Monitor, and failed in stopping them from taking the capital hostage. Emily managed to avoid being captured by the Monitor's agents for some time after the invasion began, but after two weeks she finally surrendered herself in an attempt to get closer to the Monitor. Ultimately her plan proved unnecessary as a separate group of soldiers and vigilantes had already begun their plan to take down the Monitor's organization, a mission they successfully completed shortly after. In the aftermath of the Monitor Invasion the Akarvian government called SANA's purpose into question, and in 95 AE they determined to disband it with the intent of reforming it. While all current members of the organization were invited to join its replacement many declined, including Emily, who opted instead to take up teaching so that her skills could be passed on to a new generation of Akarvian soldiers. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Akarvians Category:Soldiers